phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mùa 2
Mùa thứ hai của Phineas and Ferb bao gồm 39 tập phim (65 trong trình chiếu theo thứ tự), trong đó 53 tập phim thường, 10 tập phim được chia làm 2 phần, 1 tập dài 1 giờ đồng hồ. Đầu tiên chương trình được công chiếu trên Disney XD, sau đó được phát sóng trên cả kênh Disney Hoa Kì và Disney XD được xem là ngôi nhà mới của loạt phim này. Tuy nhiên sau tập "Wizard of Odd", các tập phim bắt đầu phát sóng lại trên Disney Channel. Mùa phim bắt đầu từ tập "The Lake Nose Monster" vào 19 tháng 2, 2009 trên DisneyXD và 27 tháng 3, 2009 trên kênh Disney Hoa Kì. "Tip of the Day" phát sóng trên Toon Disney ngày 23 tháng 1, 2009, phục vụ khán giả như một khởi động không chính thức của mùa 2 cho đến có sự thay thế của Disney XD. 3 tập phim của mùa 1 ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair" và "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") đã được phát sóng ngay trước khi mùa 2 ra mắt trên 2 kênh truyền hình Disney. Kết thúc của mùa phim là "Make Play" và "Candace Gets Busted". Mùa phim này cũng bao gồm 3 tập phim đặc biệt trong suốt chương trình, đoạn phim ca nhạc đầu tiên của chương trình "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", sau đó là mùa giáng sinh đặc biệt "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" và chương trình đặc biệt với hơn 1 giờ công chiếu "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Mùa 2 hoàn thành xong vào 11 tháng 2, 2011. Hình ảnh tựa đề thay đổi Ở mùa 1, những hình ảnh xuất hiện trong nền đứng sau Phineas và Ferb đang nhảy múa là những hình ảnh từ Original Pitch, sang mùa 2, những ảnh nền chuyển sang hình ảnh của mùa 1. Bắt đầu từ tập "Don't Even Blink", ống kính máy quay cho thấy khi Phineas ngồi dưới gốc cây và đang suy tư bên cạnh Ferb (bắt đầu tựa đề phim), cậu đã mỉm cười. Đánh giá Cặp đôi "Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System" trên Disney Channel đã đạt số lượt xem nhiều nhất của lứa tuổi từ 6-11 và 9-14 hơn bất cứ các kênh nào khác trong thời gian công chiếu tập phim. Thành tựu đó đã thúc đẩy loạt phim thành chương trình hoạt hình số 1 trong tuần về số lượng khán giả . Vào 7 tháng 6, 2009, Disney công bố rằng chương trình hoạt hình số một về số lượng lượt xem ở lứa tuổi từ 6-10 và 9-14. Sự ra mắt của mùa giáng sinh "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" đặc biệt đã thu hút tổng cộng 2,62 triệu khán giả trong suốt buổi công chiếu trên DisneyXD, đứng nhất về số lượng lượt xem trong lịch sử kênh Disney và đứng thứ 3 trong đêm phát sóng đó. Nó cũng nhận được 5,2 triệu người xem khi phát sóng trên Disney Channel. Tập phim đặc biệt này trở thành tập phim được đánh giá cao nhất của chương trình đến ngày hôm nay |date=2009-12-15|accessdate=2009-12-19}}. Tiếp đó, mùa hè đặc biệt "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" ra mắt đã thu hút 3,862 triệu người xem, trở thành chương trình đứng đầu trong đêm đó và vị thứ 25 trong tuần về số lượng lượt xem nhiều nhấtRetrieved August 11, 2010 Friday Cable: Phineas and Ferb + Eureka, Haven, The Pillars of the Earth & More Posted on 09 August 2010 by Robert Seidman.Cable Top 25: The Closer, Rizzoli & Isles, Burn Notice, Royal Pains, Covert Affairs Top Week's Cable Viewing Posted on 10 August 2010 by Robert Seidman. Trên DisneyXD, tập phim được xếp trong top 3 chương trình truyền hình của năm với 1,32 triệu khán giả, chỉ đứng sau mùa giáng sinhDisney XD's Premiere of Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You among the top 3 telecasts of the year in total viewers and boys Published August 4, 2010. Tiếp thị và hàng hóa Tổng quan *Hầu hết các tập phim ra mắt trên DisneyXD, kèm với những lần phát sóng lại sau đó trên Disney Channel, nhưng kể từ "Wizard of Odd", những tập phim tiếp theo đó được ra mắt trước trên Disney Channel. *Những mã sản xuất đang được ra mắt kèm với việc ra mắt tập phim và chưa được kiểm định chính xác cho đến khi 1 danh sách các tập phim mùa 2 được chính thức công bố bởi Dan Povenmire hoặc Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Danh sách cụ thể |xd= |mã sản xuất=201 |tóm tắt=Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher đi nghỉ ở hồ Nose. Phineas và Ferb cố gắng tìm kiến Nosey, quái vật được đồn đại là đang sống trong hồ, còn Candace thì cố gắng trở thành nhân viên cứu hộ để được ở cùng Jeremy. Trong khi đó, Doofenshmirtz âm mưu hút hết hàm lượng kẽm trong nước hồ. |khách mời=John Larroquette vai Bob Webber }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=202a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb tạo ra cỗ máy phiên dịch ngôn ngữ loài vật để xem tiếng grr của Perry có ý nghĩa gì. Sau khi nhận ra là nó phù hợp cho mọi loài động vật, Phineas và Ferb tìm mọi động vật nuôi trong vùng Ba bang để tìm hiểu xem chúng có vấn đề gì. Candace qua nhà Jeremy để chơi điện tử cùng cậu ấy, nhưng lại bị chú cún của Suzy phá đám. Trong khi đó, Doofenshmirtz đang cố gắng để làm lụt vùng Ba bang. |khách mời=Tara Strong vai The Bird and Tom Kenny vai The Squirrel }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=202b |tóm tắt=Khi Phineas và Ferb khám phá ra đầu mút của sợi dây giầy là "aglet", họ quyết định nói cho cả thế giới biết. Trong khi đó, Doofenshmirtz tạo ra cỗ máy "Read-may-mind-inator" để xoá đoạn video đáng xấu hổ của mình trên máy tính và trong trí nhớ của tất cả mọi người dân trong vùng Ba bang. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=203a |tóm tắt=Candace becomes 50-foot tall after pouring a bottle of Phineas and Ferb's growth elixir. Meanwhile, with the annoyance of the mid-summer festival, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine which sprays the smell of dirty diapers all over the tri-state area. |khách mời=April Winchell vai Blanca Dechan and Kevin Michael Richardson vai P. P. Otter }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=203b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb có được một con cá vàng mới và quyết định xây một viện hải dương học cho nó. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=204a |tóm tắt=Khi cỗ máy mới của Dr. Doofenshmirtz bắn vào hồ thạch của Phineas và Ferb, nó trở thành một con quái vật hung tợn. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=204b |tóm tắt=Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher tới London, nơi mà Candace và Stacy ăn mặc như Sherlock Holmes để lật tẩy Phineas và Ferb. Trong khi đó, Dr. Doofenshmirtz lập kế hoạch chuyển Big Ben tới vùng Ba bang và bị Perry và Điệp viên O-O kép ngăn chặn. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=205a |tóm tắt=Nhờ vào sự trợ giúp của Stacy, Candace cố gắng tìm hiểu xem các phát minh điên rồ của Phineas và Ferb đã biến đi đâu trước khi mẹ nhìn thấy nó. Doofenshmirtz đang tạo ra tia vô hình để biến Các cô gái bên lò sưởi trở nên vô hình khi họ tới gõ cửa và bán bánh cho hắn. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=205b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out on a date to the restaurant. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service, and vows to destroy all love in the tri-state area if the date doesn't go well. |khách mời=Sheena Easton vai Doofenshmirtz's date }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=206a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb find an egg and believe it's Perry's, and they take care of it until Candace decides to teach them how to properly take care of an egg. Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to get revenge on whales for stealing his old girlfriend. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=206b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb accidentally trap Candace in a video game and have to help her out so that she can get ready for the cotillion. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop Doofensmirtz from zapping men into wearing ballgowns with the Ballgowninator. |khách mời= }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=207 |tóm tắt=An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys and Isabella try to find Meap but then they get captured by Meap's nemesis Mitch and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them, as Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. |khách mời=Lorenzo Lamas vai Meap, David Mitchell vai Mitch, Don LaFontaine vai Movie VO voice }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=208a |tóm tắt=The Flynn-Fletcher's neighbors have relatives visiting who bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. In fact, older sister Mandy has two younger brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who drive her crazy with their ambitious projects. Although Candace and Mandy initially bond, they soon compete, urging their brothers to build the best backyard fort. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion where Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to win the annual kickball tournament with the Kick-inator 5000. |khách mời=Danny Cooksey vai Thaddeus and Aliki Theofilopoulos vai Mandy }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=208b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of paper-maché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. |khách mời=Shae Brewster vai Nicolette }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=209a |tóm tắt=When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. |khách mời=Corbin Bleu vai Coltrane }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=209b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere,Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=210a |tóm tắt=When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family. |khách mời=Clancy Brown vai The Regurgitator }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=210b |tóm tắt=The family becomes marooned after a summer storm shipwrecks them on an island, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella use the opportunity to build a Swiss Family style tree house. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get them to build a boat so she can get back in time for Jeremy's party. After finding out what "big laundry" meant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses free monkey labor to boost a new laundromat business. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=211a |tóm tắt=Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving, Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan, plan to play a game of hide and seek. As the house is too small, Phineas and Ferb build a shrinking machine, and shrink themselves down to minature size. When Candace goes over to Isabella's to show Linda, she get shrunk herself and tries to get back along the street. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a small robot to find what address Perry lives at. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=211b |tóm tắt=Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. |khách mời=Tiya Sircar vai Mishti }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=214a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. |khách mời= }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=214b |tóm tắt=Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical at the mall in order to convince him that she's responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also want the capsule for different reasons. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=215a |tóm tắt=Candace finds a bunny outside of her house and decides to take care of it. However, the bunny is actually Dennis ; a former O.W.C.A. agent who went rogue and is on a mission to infiltrate Perry's lair and steal the system of the O.W.C.A. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build X-Ray Glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Elsewhere, after realizing that Perry the Platypus isn't showing up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to create his own Planty the Potted Plant instead of Perry. His plan was to induce all of the dogs in the apartment next to his building away so that he wouldn't be annoyed by the noise they make. |khách mời=Jennifer Stone vai the Mailwoman }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=215b |tóm tắt=Candace and Stacy have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get sidetracked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. Their spa day also inspired Phineas and Ferb to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost kitten that causes havoc with his old inventions. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=212 |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. |khách mời=Jennifer Stone vai Amanda, Noah Munck vai Xavier, Moises Arias vai Fred, Jennifer Grey vai Librarian }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=211 |tóm tắt=Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a Top 10 musical countdown from the show, voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=216a |tóm tắt=Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=216b |tóm tắt=While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the "Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park" where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. |khách mời=Amanda Plummer vai Professor Poofenplotz and Jane Leeves vai Wanda Acronym }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=217a |tóm tắt=Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=217b |tóm tắt=In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=218a |tóm tắt=When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=218b |tóm tắt=When Lawrence accidentally sells Candace's doll to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb become detectives to try and find it. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=220a |tóm tắt=When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of Mime by trapping them in invisible boxes. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=220b |tóm tắt=Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. |khách mời=Joe Orrantia vai Rodney }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=219a |tóm tắt=When Doofenshmirtz's latest invention lands in the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Linda try to find out what it does. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=219b |tóm tắt=During a trip to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving try to find the lost city of Atlantis which is located in the bottom of the ocean. Then Candace and Linda enter a sandcastle building contest when Candace found out that Jeremy is the judge. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates an army of plants. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=222 |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. |khách mời=Clancy Brown vai Santa Claus, Mat Horne vai Blay'n, Bruce MacKinnon vai Clewn't, Benita Scheckel vai Becky, Ariel Winter vai Wendy Stinglehopper }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=224a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=224b |tóm tắt=Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from spraying a partially hydrogenated coconut oil and corn syrup concoction over the entire Tri-state area to turn lean meats, whole grains, fruits and vegetables into junk food. Meanwhile, Candace is elated at the prospect of being the maid of honor at Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, but when it gets moved to the Flynn's backyard, Phineas and Ferb's creative touches including a massive ice sculpture, threaten to steal the attention from Candace. |khách mời=Megan Hilty vai Aunt Tiana }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=221a |tóm tắt=Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their tập số blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=221b |tóm tắt=Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy's little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother, saying that when Jeremy isn't around, she's "off the clock." The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint, (though he doesn't know what that is), by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=223a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Major Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=223b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=225a |tóm tắt=After an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil "-inator" under the guise of it being a cleaning device. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=225b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb decide to trick out the kiddie rides in front of the Tri-State Mart. Determined to bust them, Candace sits in a rocket ride so it can't go anywhere until Mom shows up. Needless to say, the ride shoots off and Candace ends up on a high-flying rocket across Danville. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to leave behind a legacy by burning his name into the atmosphere using his "ozone deplete-inator." }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=228a |tóm tắt=Irving's brother, Albert doesn't believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the "Truth Detector," he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys' Eiffel Tower construction. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=228b |tóm tắt=Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as "Spinning Tops of Doom." Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=229a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Gigant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=229b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=227 |tóm tắt=Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=231a |tóm tắt=Candace is awarded the opportunity to be mayor for the day, so she uses her new status to create laws that can assist her with busting her brothers. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb build an authentic log cabin and a pioneer village. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scheduled to play golf with his brother, but since he hates the game, he creates the Accelerate-inator to speed things along. However, he is unaware that his invention also has the ability to open up holes to other dimensions. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=231b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb build the ultimate lemonade stand and begin to offer franchise opportunities. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy's relationship is put to the test when Candace feels she must pick between their friendship and busting her brothers, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a "Paper-Cut-Inator" so that he can make trillions selling bandages. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=234 |tóm tắt=During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Phineas and Ferb go with Candace and along the way, they ride a few waves with pro surfer Laird Hamilton. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also at the same volcano, trying to make the population less intelligent with his "De-Evolution-Inator." |khách mời=Phill Lewis vai Hotel Manager, Laird Hamilton vai Himself, and Allie MacKay vai Yoga Instructor }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=238 |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Linda and Lawrence leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge. It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. |khách mời=Brian George vai Uncle Sabu, Clay Aiken vai Himself, and Chaka Khan vai Herself }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=233 |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi and fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they're swept into a duel between the fantasy fans and the sci-fi geeks. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Momo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'n' Puss." |khách mời=Kevin Smith vai Clive Addison and Seth MacFarlane vai TV Executive (Jeff McGarland) }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=226 |tóm tắt=In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book "The Wizard of Oz." When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=232a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb create a life sized maze filled with fun obstacles. Melissa, the leader of the Little Sparks, a younger branch of the Fireside Girls, is immediately captivated when she meets Candace and finds out that she was a Fireside Girl who earned 50 patches in one day. When the girls try out the maze, Candace takes charge, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz reasons that if the Leaning Tower of Pisa can generate souvenir revenue, then surely he can use his latest invention, the "Tilt-inator," to tilt buildings so he can sell souvenir replicas. |khách mời=Meira Blinkoff vai Melissa }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=232b |tóm tắt=When Linda is asked to do a Lindana reunion concert, Lawrence worries that she might be missing the excitement of her old life, so he asks the boys to help turn him into a pop star so that he can perform at the concert and show mom he too is an exciting guy. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans a faux alien invasion in order to take over the Tri-State area. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=230a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb are building an ATV powerful enough to handle extreme terrains and even buildings. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy go to a leadership seminar where Candace learns the steps needed to achieve her ultimate goal of busting her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hosting a Telethon of Evil. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=230b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-state area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=235a |tóm tắt=Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=235b |tóm tắt=Phineas, Ferb and the gang are all sick with a cold, so they decide to make it the best "sick day" ever by creating a live television feed to their friends' homes so that they can all enjoy a day of fun together. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns from her mom, Charlene, that her dad is picking her up from a party she is going to with her punk rock boyfriend Johnny and she worries that he will embarrass her yet again. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy trying to use his "Devolition-ator" to drain Agent P's will power so that he can control him. Things get out of hand when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks up Vanessa at the party, and it's up to Agent P to save the day. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=239 |tóm tắt=In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=236a |tóm tắt=As Phineas and Ferb construct a giant jukebox, Candace meets the princess Baldegunde of Druelselstein who happens to look exactly like her and they decide to switch lives. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to ruin his brother's 'Drueselstein Favorite Son' ceremony by dumping something on it with his claw made of claw machines. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=236b |tóm tắt=Linda and Lawrence are going to the airport and leave Candace in charge. Before going, Linda says to Candace to take care of her brothers and that she can't throw a party during their travel. She asks if she can do an intimate get together and Linda accepts. But this intimate get together doesn't happen the way she planned. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that can tele-transport things to the place a roulette stops. }} Cước chú Liên kết ngoài en:Season 2 de:Staffel 2 pl:Sezon 2 nl:Seizoen 2 es:2ª Temporada pt-br:2ª Temporada Thể loại:Danh sách 2 Thể loại:A đến Z